Le nouveau défit de Goku et Vegeta
by Yuirii
Summary: Vegeta et Goku doivent faire face à un nouvel ennemi. / Fic humoristique.
1. Chapter 1

Une petite fic humoristique sur Goku, Vegeta et leurs familles.

**Le nouveau défit de Goku et Végéta.**

Prologue.

Depuis la mort de Boo, les habitants de la Terre vivaient paisiblement. Dix ans s'était écoulés depuis que Sangoku avait entrainé le jeune guerrier Uub. Celui-ci était devenu très fort. Goku avait fait du bon boulot. A présent il vivait de nouveau avec sa femme Chichi. Ils vivaient de leurs cultures. Bien sur Goku était aux travaux forcés, il préférait largement faire des combats amicaux avec son rival qui était aussi son meilleur ami Vegeta. Pour lui se battre était beaucoup plus amusant que de planter des légumes. Une fois par semaine ils se donnaient rendez-vous pour un nouveau combat.  
Chez la famille Brief, la vie n'était pas de tout repos. Il y avait toujours beaucoup d'ambiance dans cette villa. Quand ce n'était pas Bunny qui parlait pour ne rien dire c'était le grand nombre d'animaux qui faisaient du bruit, ou encore les expériences menés par le docteur Brief et sa fille et si se n'était pas cela, la salle gravitationnelle se chargeait du bruit ambiant quand Vegeta s'entrainait.

Depuis la mort de Boo, tout était si calme, trop calme. Un nouveau danger allait venir sur Terre, à lequel personne ne si attendait. Si bien que personne ne remarqua l'engin spatial qui avait atterrit sur la planète bleu. Un homme vert y sorti. Il était de taille moyenne, le visage ridé, il portait une cape rouge recouvrant une combinaison bleuté. Il sortit de sa poche un petit objet, puis il l'activa. L'objet en question se mit a clignoter, il afficha sur son écran sept emplacements dispersés sur la surface de la planète. C'était un radar servant a rechercher les boules de cristal. L'extraterrestre se mit immédiatement en route en direction de la boule la plus proche.

Deux jours plus tard, l'homme vert avait enfin réunit toutes les boules de cristal. Elles se mirent à briller, le ciel se noircit laissant apparaitre l'immense dragon.

-J'exhausserais vos trois vœux les plus cher ! prononça le dragon de sa voie grave.

-Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger, Vegeta ! L'homme vert éclata d'un rire maléfique.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1**__: Drôle de réveil !_

_-J'exhausserais vos trois vœux les plus cher ! prononça le dragon de sa voie grave._

-Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger Vegeta ! L'homme vert éclata d'un rire maléfique.  


-Mon souhaits, continua l'homme, je veux que le prince sayen Vegeta soit humilié comme il m'avait humilié il y a tant d'années, non, pire encore ! Je veux que Vegeta échange de corps avec le guerrier sayen de troisième classe Kakarot !

Les yeux du dragon devinrent rouge brillant pendant quelques secondes:

-Votre vœux est exaucé, il vous en reste deux.

-Hahaha ! merci beaucoup dragon ! Mais je n'en ai pas besoin, cela suffit amplement. 

Les premiers rayons du soleil firent leur apparition sur Capsule corporation. Le radio réveil se mit en marche, 6h30. Bulma ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de s'étirer comme un chat. Elle éteignit l'affreux réveil puis se tourna vers son mari qui dormait encore. Bulma l'appela en lui poussant légèrement l'épaule.

-Uuhm Chichi, tu as mis le réveil plus tôt ?

-Comment tu m'a appelé ?

Bulma se leva d'un bon énervée. Vegeta ou plutôt Goku se leva a son tour, mais quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas chez lui, que cette chambre n'était pas la sienne et que la femme qui était en face de lui n'était pas Chichi mais Bulma, il fit de yeux rond comme des pastèque.

-Bu-bulma ? mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

-Tu es sur que ça va Vegeta ? tu es très étrange ce matin.

Goku surprit de la remarque de sa meilleur amie regarda ses mains puis ses bras, ses pieds, ses jambes, il passa ensuite ses mains sur son visage, ses cheveux, et là il comprit.

-Bulma, nous avons un gros problème. Je ne suis pas Vegeta.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis Sangoku, et je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi je suis dans le corps de Vegeta.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Au moins ça explique des choses, d'habitude Vegeta ne ronfle pas ! Mais Vegeta ? il est où ?

-Je pense qu'il doit être dans mon corps...

-Oh non, mon Vegeta, dans ton lit, avec ta femme ! Il faut tout y aller, ah non, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Il risque de faire des dégâts, quand il se rendra compte qu'il n'est pas chez lui, il peut être de très mauvaise humeur le matin.

Pendant ce temps chez la famille de Goku les habitants commencèrent à se réveiller. Chichi, encore toute émerveillé de la soirée qu'elle venait de passer avec son mari se colla contre l'homme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. L'homme en question se réveilla brutalement sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela se confirma à la vue de Chichi. Il se leva d'un bon en arrière détruisant le mur qui se trouvait justement à cet endroit. Il s'arrêta net, quelque chose le perturbait, le miroir en face de lui ne reflétait pas lui mais Goku. Il fit exactement les mêmes gestes que Goku plus tôt, découvrant ce nouveau corps. Chichi le sortit de son air choqué en le frappant sur le torse.

-Cela suffit, femme. Ordonna-t-il sans quitter le miroir des yeux.

-Femme ! Répéta Chichi.

-Papa ? interrompis le jeune Goten qui venait de se lever. Pourquoi tu as cassé le mur ?

Vegeta ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'envola par la fenêtre vers Capsule corp.

Vegeta arriva en trombe dans sa maison. Il traversa le couloir d'entré pour se trouver dans le salon. Toute la famille y était y comprit Goku, du moins il supposait que celui qui se trouvait dans son corps était Goku. La petite foule s'arrêta de parler et observa Vegeta. Bulma brisa le silence en explosant de rire. Trunks et le docteur Brief se retenait très difficilement et Goku avait un petit sourire très gêné.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? s'énerva Vegeta qui ne comprenait rien.

-Vegeta, tu aurais pu t'habiller avant de débarquer comme tu l'a fait. Fit remarquer Bulma.

Vegeta se regarda, un petit sourire moqueur inscrit au coin des lèvres. Il regarda Goku:

-Tu dort souvent avec des shorts rose avec des cœurs ?

-Euh, oui, ça arrive... Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en souriant.

-Bon, intervint Bulma, on a un problème plus important à régler: Comment avez-vous changer de corps ? Et comment on va faire pour que ça redevienne normal.

Personne eut le temps de répondre, Chichi venait d'arriver avec Goten plus furieuse que jamais, et Goten était épuisé; il avait du porter sa mère jusqu'ici.

-Goku ! je peux savoir ce qui ta pris ? Les réparations vont nous couter une fortune !

-Vegeta ? demanda Bulma, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Devant l'incompréhension de Chichi, Bulma s'efforça de tout lui expliquer en long, large et en travers. Chichi n'arrêtait pas de regarder Vegeta et Goku à tour de rôle. Il est vrai que de voire Goku les sourcils toujours froncé et Vegeta non était assez inhabituel.

-Vegeta ! j'espère que tu vas payer pour les réparations ! cria Chichi.

-Il a cassé quoi ? demanda prudemment Goku.

-Il a détruit tout un mur de notre chambre !

-Pourquoi ta fais ça ? demanda Bulma à Vegeta.

-Je crois, reprit Chichi, que il a eut peur de moi ! Tellement peur qu'il est sortit d'un bon en arrière détruisant le mur.

-Mais ? coupa Trunks, maintenant mon père c'est le père de Goten ?

-Je sens une énergie arriver. Coupa Goku.

Le mystérieux homme vert arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans le jardin de capsule corporation. Son détecteur avait parfaitement réussit à l'ocaliser l'aura du prince sayen. Toute la bande le trouva dans le jardin.

-Alors Vegeta, fit l'extraterrestre, ton nouveau corps de guerrier inférieur te plaie ?

-Keuh ! Qui es-tu ? C'est à cause de toi que je suis dans ce corps ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? S'étonna le petit homme vert, Attend, je vais te rafraichir la mémoire. C'était à l'époque ou Freezer était encore en vie, on partageait le même dortoir avec cinq autres guerriers.

-Oui, et ? Cela ne m'explique pas ta présence.

-J'y viens, j'y viens. Lors d'une de nos mission, un magicien nous a attaqué et a lancé un sort maudit.

-Ah oui, je m'en rappelle. Tu était le seul débile a ne pas te protéger !

L'homme gronda mais reprit son calme:

-A cause de cette malédiction chaque nuits je faisait d'horribles cauchemars, encore aujourd'hui... Je n'oublierais jamais le jour ou tu m'a humilié ! A cause de toi j'ai perdu toute ma fierté !

-Mais se n'est pas de sa faute. intervint Bulma.

-Je n'ai pas fini ! Une nuit mes cauchemars étaient encore plus horrible que d'habitude, j'avais eut tellement peur que, que...

-Tu as pissé au lit, termina Vegeta.

-Oui, et toi, Vegeta tu l'a dit à tous le monde pendant le déjeuner ! Tous le monde a rit de moi, même Freezer souriait ! C'est pour ça que j'ai fais le vœux auprès de dragon sacré que tu échange de corps avec le guerrier de troisième classe qui vit aussi sur cette planète, comme ça je suis sur que je peux te battre ! Hahaha !

-Eh bien, tu t'es bien planté, ce guerrier de troisième classe, il se trouve qu'il est vingt milles fois plus fort que toi !

L'extraterrestre fonça tout droit sur Vegeta le point en avant très sur de lui, mais Vegeta réussi à le stopper.

-Qu-quoi ? J'aurai du prévoir un plan B ...

Il prit tellement peur qu'il se sauva en courant.

-Keuh ! Il a toujours était un lâche et un idiot...

-Il aurai pu demander au dragon de lui enlever la malédiction, un vrai débile ! rigola Goku.

-Il faudra attendre six mois pour que vous redeveniez normal, après nous pourrons appeller le dragon ! dit Bulma

-Six mois ? répéta Vegeta, non, je ne veux pas rester six mois dans le corps de Goku !

-On dirait qu'on a pas trop le choix, dit Goku, mais qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pendant six mois ?

-Je sais ! intervint Chichi, vous allez réparer les dégâts causés par Vegeta ce matin. Mais il y a un problème, ou est-ce que vous allez dormir ? Parce que je ne veux pas que Bulma dorme avec le corps de Goku même si se n'est pas vraiment lui.

-Pareil pour moi, je veux pas que tu dorme avec mon Vegeta ! Ils n'ont cas dormir chez moi, il y a assez de chambres d'amis.

-Hors de question ! Bulma, je sais que tu en profitera pour dormir avec Goku ! Je dormirais aussi ici pour être sur qu'il ne se passe rien !

-Et moi maman ? demanda Goten

-Tu peux dormir avec Trunks, rassura Bulma, mais où es Vegeta ? Demanda t-elle en regardant dans toutes les directions.

-Il est rentré quant tu t'es disputé avec Chichi, je pense qu'il est allé s'habiller...

-J'espère qu'il trouve des habits à ta taille... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2: Cohabitation.

Durant les six mois à attendre que les boules de cristal soit à nouveau utilisable, nos amis s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient. Un jour; lorsque alors que Vegeta était sorti, Bulma en profita prit Goku à part.

-Voila, sourit Bulma, met toi là et fait un grand sourire !

Elle sortit un appareil photo de sa poche.

-Euh Bulma...

-Ne discute pas ! Je sais que je ne verrais jamais Vegeta se laisser prendre en photo, mais toi, tu peux me faire ce plaisir.

-Si Vegeta les vois, il ne sera vraiment pas content.

-C'est pas grave, mais t'inquiète, il ne les verra pas. Je les cacherai, allez maintenant sourit.

Bulma prit une dizaine de photos souvenir, puis les cacha précieusement dans l'armoire où se trouve ses sous-vêtements.

Le soir au diner, Chichi observait Vegeta d'un œil critique. En effet il portait ses habits à lui, mais comme Goku était plus grand que lui, ses habits ne lui allait plus.

-Vegeta, dit soudainement Chichi, tu sais, tu aurai pu me demander pour que j'aille chercher des vêtements à Goku...

Tous le monde s'arrêta de manger et observèrent le prince. Celui-ci continuait de manger comme si de rien était.

-Bulma ? demanda Chichi, il faudrait que j'aille chercher des vêtement de Songoku.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée.

-Il n'est pas question que je porte les fringues de Goku ! Il frappa ses poings contre la table en se levant. C'est déjà assez humiliant d'être bloqué dans son corps !

-Oui mais, c'est encore plus humiliant de se promener avec des habits trop petit ! se moqua Chichi.

Ce fut la goute qui fit déborder le vase. Vegeta cassa sa fourchette qui était toujours dans sa main et sortit dehors.

-Chichi ? Demanda Bulma comme si de rien était, si on faisait les courses demain ? Comme ça on pourrai acheter des vêtements pour nos chers sayens. Je ne pense pas que Vegeta voudrait que Goku porte ses habits.

-Franchement, _ton _Vegeta peut se comporter comme un vrai gamin...

Le lendemain comme prévu les deux femmes firent du shoping. Mais en passant devant un magasin où on vendait des costumes de carnaval, et qu'en plus c'était la période de carnaval, elles eurent une idée derrière la tête...

Les deux femmes décidèrent d'organiser un bal costumé, toute la z-team y était invité. Évidement, Vegeta et Goku refusèrent leurs costumes, surtout que Vegeta devait se déguiser en Cendrillon et Goku en Blanche neige.

-Mais Vegeta, tu peut te déguiser, ça ne blessera pas ta fierté tout le monde croira que c'est Goku qui est déguisé, argumenta Bulma, admirative devant la robe bleu.

-Et Goku ? C'est quoi son costume ?

-Tu verra, il a un costume trop cool ! Tout le monde sera en admiration devant toi, enfin ton toi physiquement.

Le soir venu, les derniers à entrer en scène étaient Vegeta et Goku. La surprise fut aux yeux de tous. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait les deux guerriers les plus fort de l'univers déguisés en princesse. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Vegeta quand il se vu ou plutôt Goku en Blanche neige: C'était ça "le costume trop cool" ? Et comme si ce n'était pas assez Bulma et Chichi riaient, suivit de toute la troupe. Et pour mettre la cerise sur le gâteau, Goku riait aussi.

-Ça me va bien le costume, remarqua Goku, la Blanche neige n'est pas mal non plus, ajouta-t -il en se regardant.

Vegeta énervé une fois de plus alla s'enfermer dans la sale de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir, puis se tira les joues:

-JE VEUX SORTIR DE CE CORPS !

Il ne restait plus qu'un moi avant que les boules de cristal soient à nouveau ré s'entrainait dans la sale gravitationnel entrainant avec lui de temps en temps Goku. Il ne voulait pas que son corps perd ses bonnes habitudes... Il avait mal digéré la soirée de carnaval et faisait la gueule à tout le monde, il évitait le monde en particulier sa femme. Goku, lui l'avait prit à la rigolade, il s'était bien amusé à jouer à la princesse. Cinq mois s'était écoulés depuis cette fameuse fête. Cinq mois sans incidents, plus que un moi à se tenir correctement, mais Goku allait commètre une erreur que la famille Brief, en particulier Bulma et Vegeta n'était pas près d'oublier, le monde non plus d'ailleurs.

C'était un matin, la maison était vide, seul Goku grignotait encore dans la cuisine. Il fut interrompu par la sonnette, comme personne n'alla ouvrir, il le fit lui même. Deux hommes se trouvaient devant lui, un portant une caméra sur son épaule gauche et l'autre, un peu plus petit avait un micro en main.

-Bonjour, monsieur, pourrais-je voir Bulma Brief sil-vous-plait ?

-Euh, elle est pas là.

-Oh, je vois, on a choisi le mauvais jour.. Mais au faite, qui êtes vous ?

-Moi ? Gok.. euh Vegeta, je m'appelle Vegeta.

-Vegeta hein ? Dites moi, est-ce que vous fréquentez madame Bulma ?

-Ou-oui, je suis son mari...

-Son, son mari ? alors c'est vous le mystérieux homme de Bulma ? Le père du petit Trunks ?

-Oui, c'est moi, dit-il dans un rire gêné.

-Ah, je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer, quelle bonheur pour moi de mettre enfin un visage sur vous ! Il se tourna vers son caméraman, tu film j'espère ?

-Oui, tout est dans la boite, répondit-il

-Alors, êtes-vous mariés ? Brief est son nom de jeune fille, n'est- pas ?

-Euh, je ne sais pas...

-Pardon ?

-Excusez-moi mais, je dois y allez...

-Déjà? j'ai encore quelques petites questions à vous poser..

Goku se débarrassa difficilement des journalistes. Une fois qu'ils étaient partis, il attendit le diner pour parler de son étrange échange avec le principal concerné:

-Vegeta ? Est-ce que tu t'es marié avec Bulma ? Demanda t-il innocement.

Tous le monde arrêta de manger et regarda Goku, mis à part Vegeta qui l'ignorait superbement.

-Malheureusement ma fille et Vegeta ne se sont pas marié, répondit Bunny, Je croit que se n'est pas leur genre, Bulma a toujours voulu rester indépendante...

-Pourquoi cette question Goku ? interrogea Bulma

-Eh bien, en faite, ce matin deux personnes sont venus et ils voulaient te voir, bien sur je leur ai dit que tu n'était pas là, et puis ils m'ont posé quelques questions. Ne t'inquiète pas personne n'est au courant qe je suis dans le corps de Vegeta, j'ai joué le bon mari !

-Quoi ? Tu n'aurai jamais du leur parler !

Bulma lui fit la morale de long, large et en travers, comme quoi elle voulait garder sa vie familiale personnel, loin des caméra... Mais sa colère se fit plus grande lorsqu'elle découvrit le lendemain dans un magasine people une photo de Vegeta... Après avoir bien remonter Goku elle brula l'article pour que jamais Vegeta le découvre.

Une semaine avant la fin de tous ces soucis, Chichi allait devoir faire appel à Vegeta. En effet, elle avait un entretient avec une école pour y faire entrer Goten. Les deux parents devaient être présent. Chichi ne voulait absolument pas y aller seul, déjà que pour Gohan, Goku s'était téléporté pendant l'entretient, il ne fallait pas que celui-ci foire.

Il fallut trois heures pour Chichi, Bulma et Goku pour convaincre Vegeta d'y aller, mais il refusa à nouveau quand il découvrit qu'il devait porter un costume plus une cravate. Il fallu encore deux heures supplémentaires pour qu'il accepte et en échange il recevrai plein de bon gâteaux...

-Et tiens-toi tranquille ! averti Chichi, une fois qu'ils étaient dans la sale d'attente, elle reçu pour réponse un grognement, et n'oublies pas, t'es loisirs sont le sport et la lecture, et que tu es un bon père affectif, gentil, que tu aime ta famille et que..

-Tais-toi femme !

-Bon, je vais me retenir de hurler.. je me demande comment Bulma a fait pour avoir un fils avec lui pensa Chichi.

Finalement l'entretien se passa bien, Vegeta n'eut besoin de répondre à aucune questions, le principal avait été intimidé par son regard de tueur, si bien qu'il accepta Goten dans son école, de peur que le "père" le prenne mal si l'enfant n'était pas admit. Une fois sorti de l'établissement Vegeta s'envola sans un mot, laissant en plan la pauvre Chichi.

La dernière semaine Vegeta ne sorti plus du tous, de peur à devoir faire d'autre choses encore plus humiliantes. Goku se comporta de façon normale sans faire de bêtise.

Quand ils retrouvèrent leur corps, leurs femmes respectifs leur sauta au cou.

-Çà fait du bien de retrouver son corps, dit Goku, mais s'était une bonne expérience !

-Parle pour toi ! râla Vegeta

Puis il s'envola avec Bulma dans ses bras, six mois qu'ils n'avaient plus dormis ensembles, il était tant de se sentir sois même à nouveau. 

FIN !


End file.
